


You Pick

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: A moment of levity for the Warrior of Light and her companions.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	You Pick

It was a rare day indeed when a pressing matter wasn't looming on the horizon. Many a times, there was an odd sort of unease with such days. Today, though, it was decided that those not currently on a mission would be going out for a meal to relax and catch up on things not associated with the Scions.

"So, where do you think we should go today?" Y'shtola asked the gathered group.

Alisaie shrugged, trying to appear cool and indifferent. "I don't have a preference, you pick." She nodded towards the warrior of light.

The famed hero paused, seeming to consider the answer. She tapped her lips as she thought, drawing the moment out. The young Elezen began to squirm. Y'shtola burst out laughing. Alisaie blushed angrily. "It's not that hard of a decision, we don't have that many options."

Romola smiled. "Then I guess we go to the usual place."

Together, the group headed from their base at the Rising Stones to the nearby cafe. A much-needed levity settled over the group as they chatted, forgetting that they were tasked with saving the world from nefarious threats, at least for one afternoon.


End file.
